Hello, Mr Frog
by Calamithy
Summary: [UA, OS] Duo Maxwell est un D-M.I.B avec une mission bien précise. Le reste ? A lire ! Dernière partie : Frog Me Baby! Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.
1. Here comes The D-MIB

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Duo Maxwell est un D-M.I.B avec une mission bien précise. Le reste ? A lire !**

**3615 Ma Vie : Je suis revenue de mon second séjour au Japon avec des souvenirs insolites dont un que j'ai glissé dans le texte. Tout est réel, y a même une photo de l'engin pour le prouver :). L'appart aussi existe, je l'ai juste réaménagé.  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont posté un petit mot, je leur ai répondu. **

**Cet os pour : vous et aussi pour moi, c'est ma fic happy birthday to me + yeah I'm alive !**

**Bon, ça fait juste 4 mois que je n'ai rien posté mais j'avais prévenu ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu revenir et j'espère pouvoir le faire tout bientôt. En attendant vous avez un peu de lecture là ou Got to Get it sur naughty neighbour *gouroutise le temps pour corriger le prochain OS NN***

**Énormes bisous pour cet OS à : ****Naughty Luce (t'as vu je t'ai écouté, t'ai pas envoyé d'extrait !),** Antocyane, Dame Lysa et ma petite Ensorceleuse.

Les excellentes recettes citées ont été trouvées sur w-w-w . mamina . fr (sans tirets et sans espaces)

**4 mois d'absence, 1 constat : très peu de fics postées. J'espère que le fandom n'est pas mort, juste ralenti, hein, on a tous une vie !**

** N'hésitez pas à envoyer un petit mot aux auteurs que vous préférez pour les soutenir et les motiver ! Sinon, à ce rythme, nous aurons tous de très jolis souvenirs à défaut de nouvelles histoires.**

* * *

**Hello, Mr Frog**

**T**

**1/2 Here comes the M.I.B**

**T**

**Paris, 15 novembre 2014, 17h50**

**T**

Un livreur sortit d'un utilitaire blanc orné des nom et logo de son enseigne : un nœud papillon noir.

Une petite envie de faire pipi.

Un immeuble de standing de 31 étages.

2 ascenseurs en panne.

Une tentation de prétendre que le destinataire du pli était absent.

Mais, mais, quand on s'efforçait de ne jamais mentir...

Difficile d'avoir une doctrine en certaines circonstances.

L'avoir et la garder au maximum était une véritable force de caractère.

Et une plaie... mais une plaie...

**T**

\- Fuck.

**T**

On pouvait avoir une sacrée force de caractère, mais ça n'interdisait pas le défoulement verbal.

Mais peut-être la concierge était-elle disponible ?

**T**

\- Double Fuck.

**T**

Si seulement il n'avait pas sonné à l'interphone...

**T**

**"Flashback"**

**T**

_\- Bonjour, j'ai une livraison pour..._

_\- Et merde..._

**T**

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se présenter qu'un buzz de déverrouillage digne d'Alcatraz se faisait entendre en même temps qu'une musique de téléphone mobile.

**T**

_\- ..._

**T**

Il se fit méchamment raccrocher au nez.

Et quand le pli indiquait "29e étage" et que les ascenseurs étaient en panne...

**T**

_\- "Et merde" à vous aussi._

**T**

**"Fin du Flashback"**

**T**

De toute façon la livraison avait été payée une fortune et elle stipulait "exclusivement en mains propres", la mention "sauf cas de force majeure à la concierge" étant écrite en caractère microscopique.

Une livraison haut de gamme pour clientèle haut de gamme.

Oui oui par les temps qui couraient, être livré à domicile était devenu un luxe rare et précieux.

Il suffisait de voir le nombre de clients furieux de retirer leur colis ailleurs que chez eux parce que le livreur avait judicieusement confondu "ne pas se présenter" avec "n'était pas présent" pour s'en convaincre.

Et pour son entreprise d'exploiter cette faille avec humour pour les uns, avec chic et charme pour les autres.

En attendant avec les 29 étages à monter, il ne se sentait pas du tout le roi du monde.

Encore moins avec cette petite envie de faire pipi, plus si petite à présent.

**T**

\- Triple, quadruple fuck.

**T**

Un peu de chance dans ce monde de brute : il était à peine entré dans l'immeuble qu'un coup de tonnerre avait retenti, suivi de ce qui ressemblait fortement à un déluge.

Un peu de malchance aussi : son parapluie était resté dans son utilitaire.

Mais bon au moins le paquet du client était-il intact.

**T**

Duo ouvrit sa gabardine et grimpa les escaliers.

Il se décernerait une médaille.

Il avait de plus en plus envie de faire pipi.

Arrivé enfin à l'étage, une voix froide et passablement exaspérée se fit entendre.

**T**

_\- ... Et du coup je fais quoi, moi, avec tout ça ? Allo ?_

**T**

La même qui avait dit "et merde". Un numéro de porte n'indiquant pas forcément la direction à prendre, il fit de la voix sa boussole.

**T**

_\- Je t'entends mal. Hn. Et me le dire avant ? _

**T**

Duo profita du monologue pour reprendre son souffle et inspecter sa tenue.

40 secondes chrono.

Il cala le paquet sous son bras gauche et lissa le pli imaginaire de son pantalon du plat de sa main gantée.

**T**

_\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, Raberba. _

**T**

Il vérifia que ses derbys noires aient su rester impeccables malgré la montée.

**T**

_\- Ne pas anticiper une avarie matérielle... avec la SNCF ? T'as décidé d'être con ou de me prendre pour un con aujourd'hui._

**T**

Sa chemise était restée immaculée : la séance de step improvisé ne l'avait pas ornée de fleurs de sueur.

**T**

_\- Si le quai est bondé tu feras un sauna gratuit, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?_

**T.**

Il tira sur sa veste, réajusta son nœud papillon.

Tapota ses cheveux et arrangea ses mèches.

Releva le menton.

Prépara son sourire.

Posa son doigt sur la sonnette et.

**T**

Ding Dong.

**T**

_\- Bon... Et l'avion ? _

**T**

Diiing Dooong

**T**

_\- Kuso._

**T**

Diiiing Doooong

**T**

\- ...

Apparemment le destinataire avait un problème d'audition.

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong

**T**

_\- Je te laisse, on s'excite sur ma sonnette, là... Ja._

**T**

Déverrouillage énervé.

Ouverture en force.

Smartphone rangé dans une poche de jean.

Puis.

**T**

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Ils portent des smokings, les Témoins de Jéhovah ?

\- ...

\- Quoi ?

**T**

Bonjour l'accueil.

**T**

\- Well Hello, Mister Frog.

\- Nani ?

\- I'm no nurse. La grenouille coasse, êtes-vous une grenouille ? Je sais qu'il pleut, merci.

\- Hn.

**T**

Hmm sympathique.

**T**

\- Désolé mais 29 étages sans ascenseur pour un "quoi ?" m'enlèvent tout sens commercial.

\- ...

\- C'est pas tout ça mais êtes-vous Heero Yuy ? J'ai un paquet sous les aisselles, là. Et je ne parle pas de poils.

\- ... Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Euh... Duo, pourquoi ?

**T**

Et pourquoi il lui répondait, surtout ?

Sûrement les yeux fâchés les plus incroyables du monde.

Et puis une grenouille avec une ride du lion ...

Non, là c'était son envie de faire pleurer le cyclope qui était incroyable.

Rien à voir avec Mr Frog.

**T**

\- En fait on s'en fout. Vous êtes Yuy ou non ?

\- Oui. J'ai...

\- Vous avez une pièce d'identité ?

\- Oui. Mais...

**T**

Ce type avait des yeux anesthésiants pour une grenouille ?

Un bleu orage.

Une bouche troublante.

Un corps appétissant.

Tout de noir vêtu, du col roulé cachemire au jeans droit qui lui faisaient un combiné cuisses-jambes vraiment bien...

et ses pieds étaient dans des charentaises à la fois chic et confortables...

Regarder partout sauf les deux lumières bleues.

Les meilleures lunettes du monde ne permettraient jamais de regarder la foudre.

Duo n'en portait pas.

**T**

\- Bien. Signez là s'il vous plaît.

\- ...

**T**

Et quand, pour signer sur le moniteur, la grenouille prenait directement appui sur votre poignet au lieu de l'appareil, se forcer à se focaliser sur une signature devenait une question de survie.

Météofrance n'avait pas averti d'un risque de foudre intérieur.

Mais Duo parvint à se détacher - à récupérer son poignet ! - et à esquisser son sourire commercial en contractant le ventre.

Mission accomplie !

**T**

\- Voilà c'est parfait !

**T**

Si possible en lisant le nom de l'expéditeur, la mine déjà renfrognée de la grenouille se fit meurtrière.

**T**

\- ...

\- Ou pas ! "D-Mail in Black - Gentlemen Livreurs vous remercie de votre accueil et"...

\- Vous tremblez.

\- Mais non, mais non, c'est la danse du mâle.

**T**

Un regard "toi même tu sais"

**T**

\- Hn. Les toilettes sont au bout du couloir.

\- Oh c'est...

**T**

Gentil ! Après ces échanges tendus, un peu de chaleur humaine !

**T**

\- Prière de les remettre dans l'état où vous les avez trouvés.

\- Vous me donnez envie de pisser contre votre porte avec votre amabilité.

**T**

Rictus narquois et regard sadique.

**T**

\- Pas un merci pour la solidarité masculine ?

\- Je viens de monter 29 étages quand j'aurais pu faire semblant d'être passé et vous envoyer à l'autre bout du monde récupérer le paquet. On va dire "de rien".

\- ... Ôtez vos chaussures, vous les placerez dans le bac prévu à cet effet.

\- Euh vous avez des chaussons ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

**T**

La grenouille s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

Une entrée sobre : un meuble noir où il récupéra déposa ses chaussures et récupéra des chaussons... violet ? Des murs blancs, ornés d'une fresque délicate faite d'un pochoirs de plumes stylisés noir et bleus.

C'était joli.

**T**

\- Vous pouvez accrocher votre manteau ici en attendant.

**T**

Face à la porte il y avait un portemanteau vintage avec en son centre un miroir en pied et juste à côté petite console rouge sur laquelle la grenouille avait posé son paquet. Il y posa son terminal électronique.

**T**

\- Merci. C'est où ?

\- ...

**T**

Duo ôta sa gabardine, faisant glisser sa longue tresse africaine sur sa veste de smoking.

Ses cheveux étaient immenses. L'un des avantages à être à son propre compte, d'ailleurs.

Et oh, à bien y regarder, on retrouvait même un rappel discret des plumes le long du couloir.

Sauf que les murs étaient bleus et les plumes, blanches et noires.

**T**

\- Ouhou. C'est où ?

\- Tout droit, et pour les toilettes des invités, ce sera la deuxième porte à droite.

\- Ok.

**T**

Au moment où Duo posait les doigts sur la poignée, une main effleura sa natte.

Il fit volte-face.

**T**

\- Ce sont vos cheveux ?

**T**

L'extrémité venant tutoyer l'arrière de ses cuisses, la question était tout à fait...

**T**

\- Ce sont vos dents ? Je vous fourre le doigt dans l'œil pour voir si ce bleu de fou est vrai ?

\- Seulement si je fais la même avec les vôtres.

\- On demande pas avec les mains. Sauvage.

\- Je les ai à peines touchés...

\- Touchez à vos fesses elles ne vous frapperont pas, elles. Ma tignasse est sacrée. Et oui, c'est la mienne.

**T**

Duo tourna la poignée et...

il se retrouva dans Star Wars.

**T**

\- Ma...

**T**

A mesure qu'il pénétrait la pièce, la cuvette se relevait laissant la cuve se parer d'un joli bleu fluo façon vaisseau spatial, égayant le lavabo ivoire et les murs d'un vert si profonds qu'on le penserait noir.

**T**

\- Mah...

**T**

Un bruit de centrifugeuse se fit entendre : c'était la protection de la lunette qui se mettait en place.

**T**

\- MAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est génial !

**T**

Les WC disposaient d'une longue télécommande qui permettait de sélectionner... jusqu'au volume sonore de la chasse...

ça rendait la fonction de "modulation d'intensité du jet d'eau du mode bidet" un peu moins surréaliste bien qu'extrêmement utile et hygiénique.

Pourquoi lire aux toilettes quand une manette high-tech et une diode bleue offraient des fous rires incroyables.

Ah, ces riches.

Mais où était-il tombé ?

**T**

\- Je suis ton père !

\- Hn. ça fait toujours ça la première fois.

\- Roh c'est sexy tout ça ! Oh merde, je vais avoir un fou rire.

\- Made in Japan.

**T**

Il tira la chasse.

Fifty Shades of Flush.

Il ri de plus belle puis sortit.

Rire plissant ses paupières et faisant en général remarquer à ceux qui le regardaient, que ses yeux n'étaient pas vraiment noirs.

Pas noirs du tout, d'ailleurs.

A l'extérieur la grenouille l'attendait, les bras croisés devant elle.

**T**

\- Non mais cet air de vigile... vous pensiez que j'allais faire quoi ? Voler votre pousse-mousse ?

**T**

Duo leva les mains et fit un complet tour sur lui-même pour accentuer le ridicule de la situation.

Et la grenouille le prit pour une invitation à venir le fouiller, qui faisait une blague devait s'attendre aux conséquences.

Mais elle le fit sans dérapage aucun, plaquant les mains sur les flancs, en trois points stratégiques successifs : aisselles, tailles, hanches.

**T**

\- Vous vivez dangereusement, Monsieur Yuy.

\- Les grenouilles prédisent la météo, je ne sens pas d'orage dans ma maison. Même s'il y a de l'électricité dans l'air.

\- ...

**T**

La grenouille ôta ses mains.

**T**

\- Vous avez fini votre journée ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

**T**

Non.

NON.

Non ! Depuis quand on répondait à ce genre de chose, surtout à un inconnu qui coassait ?

Et peut-être sa doctrine qui se retournait contre lui.

Et éventuellement l'empreinte des mains sur ses hanches et le souvenir de la chaleur de son corps dans son dos.

La fatigue, tout simplement.

**T**

\- Il ne fait pas semblant de pleuvoir. J'allais vous proposer de rester un peu en attendant que l'orage se calme.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile, mais c'est gentil de votre part.

**T**

Le tonnerre décida de lui fermer le clapet.

La grenouille haussa un sourcil bien haut.

**T**

\- ...

\- Au pire, auriez-vous un parapluie ?

\- Non, je les hais. Et avec le déluge il ne servirait à rien.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort.

\- Hn. J'ai même raison.

\- ...

\- ...

**T**

Un autre coup de tonnerre et la lumière de l'entrée vacilla.

Il fallait être stupide pour redescendre 29 étages pour se faire tremper.

**T**

\- ... Bon ben je vais rester en attendant alors... je l'ai dans l'os.

\- Pardon ?

**T**

Duo lui tendit la main.

**T**

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité, Monsieur Yuy.

**T**

Heero la prit brièvement.

Mais son regard était intense.

**T**

\- Vos yeux sont violets.

\- Pardon ?

**T**

Duo cligna des yeux, la grenouille haussa un sourcil.

**T**

\- On va passer à la salle à manger.

\- ?

\- Vous préférez rester dans l'entrée avec votre frère ? Fin comme vous êtes, je pourrais accrocher un manteau sur votre tête.

\- Vous ne venez pas de me traiter de portemanteau.

**T**

Il n'était pas maigre !

Il était mince et musclé, un faux maigre qui réservait bien des surprises à qui le voyait nu.

Mais depuis quelques temps, il était le seul dans le secret.

ça s'appelait le célibat.

**T**

\- Vous avez raison, avec votre longue natte et votre ego qui passe difficilement les portes, ce serait plutôt un abat-jour. Encore faudrait-il que l'ampoule s'allume.

\- ... Pour m'allumer, faut me tirer. C'est comme ça que vous parlez à vos invités ?

\- Seulement à ceux qui me répondent "je l'ai dans l'os"

**T**

Il avait raison, la situation était frustrante, mais la grenouille faisait quand même preuve de bonne volonté.

Certes, être à rebrousse-poil pour un batracien était déjà un comble.

Il allait faire un effort. Mr Frog n'y était pour rien s'il s'était tapé les 29 étages pour le livrer. La grenouille faisait preuve d'humanité, elle n'était pas obligé de le faire avec le sourire.

Oui, Duo allait faire un effort.

**T**

\- Donnez-moi envie de rester et je vous promets d'être aimable.

\- ... Passons à la salle à manger, Duo.

**T**

Levant les yeux au plafond, la grenouille avança, son invité sur les talons.

Quelques pas les menèrent à une cuisine américaine suréquipée à la décoration épurée, géométrique et pratique.

Du noir sur un pan de mur, les plaques à induction les fours - petit, à micro ondes, grand, électrique.

Du gris sur un autre pan de mur, l'immense frigo, le lave-vaisselle, l'évier - et l'immense hotte salvatrice.

Du noir et blanc sur le plan de travail.

Du noir et argent sur les chaises de bar qui encadraient un comptoir...

dressé.

**T**

\- Mais vous attendez du monde, là !

\- Hn. C'est mon anniversaire. Mais..

\- Happy birthday to you! Je suis pas stripteaseuse.

\- Merci. Et pas assez de seins. Je pourrais vous poser sur mon gâteau et vous souffler dessus.

**T**

Cette grenouille l'hébergeait le jour de son anniversaire, quand même.

On faisait rarement ce genre de choses avec un inconnu.

Pourquoi tendre la main de nos jours était devenu aussi étrange ?

Parce qu'une grenouille qui tendait la main ça se voyait dans les cartoons ou sous Beuh.

Duo ri doucement et répondit, plissant un regard rendu permanganate de potassium par la lumière de la cuisine.

**T**

\- Can't blow me, Mr Frog. Only if I want to.

\- ...

**T**

Puis ses yeux se reposèrent un peu plus attentivement sur le comptoir et secoua la tête, dépité.

**T**

\- Non mais sans déconner... une nappe en plastique avec des boules ? 5 gobelets ? Des serviettes en papier avec des sapins ? Des couverts en plastique ? Mais c'est quoi cet anniv de radin ?

\- C'est 'l'anniv' no vaisselle et "no invités". Je finance le bordel, je vais pas non plus me faire chier.

**T**

D'ailleurs la grenouille devrait ouvrir son colis.

**T**

\- Hn. Escroc.

\- Pince.

\- Pince ?

**T**

Duo cligna des yeux.

**T**

\- Vaisselle à 5 euros et... "No invités" ?

**T**

No invités ?

5 couverts... vides ?

Il était juste pas gentil en fait. Ce type était un psychopathe.

Le truc était tellement suspect que s'il ne tentait pas de s'enfuir, il se sentirait comme Cindy, la blonde idiote des films d'horreur, qui hurlait quand on lui disait "chut, on va te repérer" et qui choisissait systématiquement de fuir avec son futur assassin.

Pourquoi était-il resté chez un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Ok il pleuvait des cordes et même le plafond qui allait avec pour pourvoir les y accrocher.

Mais quand même ?

**T**

\- Hai, "no invités".

**T**

Aïe...

Cet air sadique... cette voix... ces yeux...

Il avait le culot de le regarder comme s'il disait des conneries et avec un rictus qui..?

Qui... évoquait une excuse à la con pour mieux le séquestrer ?

Peut-être lui avait-il livré l'arme du crime ?

Mais c'était pas Halloween... et il avait trop regardé de conneries ces derniers temps.

Le célibat et un penchant marqué pour les films pourris qui faisaient semblant de faire peur faisaient ce genre de choses.

**T**

\- Euh...

\- Vous avez quel âge, 12 ans ? Je me fous de mon anniversaire, moi.

**T**

Et là Duo craqua.

Quitte à mourir...

**T**

\- J'en ai 28 et... mais on s'en tape ? On parlait pas de moi ? On parle de votre anniv fantôme.

**T**

On parlait de quelqu'un qui s'en foutait mais qui l'organisait quand même pour ses murs.

On parlait de quelqu'un qui voulait pas faire la vaisselle parce que c'était chiant mais qui prenait la peine de dresser une table cheap.

Il avait besoin d'un verre avant de mourir.

**T**

\- Mes amis d'enfance m'ont forcé à organiser un truc chez moi parce que "30 ans, ça se fête".

**T**

La grenouille organisait un anniversaire façon maison de poupée ?

Le meilleur ami de Mr Frog s'appelait Chucky ?

Duo se surpris à faire un signe de croix mental.

**T**

\- Ils doivent être cool vos potes... _s'ils existent._

\- Hn. Le genre "toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour boire à mes frais".

\- Bah vous ne semblez pas suffisamment atteint pour faire un truc que vous ne voulez pas. Et si vous l'êtes, entrez en analyse. Je connais une excellente psy. Elle s'appelle Hilde...

**T**

La grenouille grogna.

**T**

\- Vous êtes de leur côté.

\- J'ai pas de côté. Mais ça peut se monnayer.

\- Je vous nourris.

\- Pour le moment je regarde vos couverts et j'avale du vent, 'spèce de radin.

\- Quel radin ? Il est où mon cadeau ?

\- Je fais pas les cadeaux moi, Monsieur, je les livre ! Vous avez quoi à part du plastique et du papier ?

**T**

Autant mourir le ventre plein et le gosier alcoolisé.

La grenouille se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le tombeau de Camu (Gold Saint), - enfin, l'immense frigo, Duo sur les talons.

Non, décidément, la grenouille était bien trop cute euh crétine pour être un assassin.

Avec cette moue boudeuse et cette mine renfrognée.

Et son eau de toilette discrète, mélange d'agrumes et d'une pointe de vanille.

Il sentait le dessert de chef pâtissier.

Il sentait le déraisonnable, il fallait le reconnaître.

**T**

\- ...

**T**

Et tout à ses pensées, Duo n'avait pas capté que la grenouille avait ouvert le frigidaire, d'où l'odeur.

La reconnaissance du ventre avant l'heure.

Un tombeau-caverne d'Ali baba, rempli à craquer de boîtes blanches, beaucoup plus raffinées que ne le laissaient présager les couverts.

Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

**T**

\- Finger foods pour un apéro dînatoire. Foie gras et magret en bouchées fruitées, acras de crevette, bouchées au fromage et au pain d'épices, muffin salés au reblochon, Blinis au confit de tomates et crémeux de roquette, saumon au wakamé, pâtés impériaux, chaussons à la fourme d'Ambert et au poivron rouge...

\- Mouais...

\- Cochonnaille, pain frais et chips rustiques dans le placard.

\- Oh, mon hér...

\- ?

\- isson. Mon hérisson. Fait un peu frais, je vais me reculer du frigo.

**T**

...

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge.

Sauf que Duo avait failli dire "mon héros"

Et ça ressemblait un peu trop à... Heero peut-être ?

**T**

\- Sonic et Kermitt il faut choisir.

\- Somitt' ? Z'avez choisi entre le portemanteau, l'abat-jour et la bougie ?

**T**

La grenouille le détailla attentivement, puis.

**T**

\- Bougie. Pour vous planter...

\- J'veux pas mourir...

\- ... dans la "farandole de mini desserts"

\- Bon, on peut mourir plus mal.

**T**

La ride du lion vacilla de fierté.

**T**

\- Vous avez le choix entre la Tourte aux poires et aux noix, le Riz gluant à la mangue et au lait de coco, le Merveilleux comme un gâteau choco-café, Panna cotta choco-pralinée à l'espuma d'abricot, le Tiramisu au café.

**T**

On pouvait vraiment mourir plus mal.

Duo se lécha les lèvres.

**T**

\- Mais ça va être des parts de radin.

\- Dans ce cas on pose votre gros ego sur le gros gâteau.

\- Ah, c'est quoi ?

**T**

La grenouille ouvrit un peu plus la porte du tombeau et se pencha.

Le gros gâteau était plus intéressant en effet.

**T**

\- Dacquoise amande, crème mousseline à la vanille et framboises fraîches.

\- Hein ?

**T**

Ni entendu, ni compris.

Mais il avait envie de mordre dedans.

La grenouille se redressa et ferma le frigo avant de se tourner.

**T**

\- Une sorte de Framboisier meringué.

\- Ben... aux temps pour moi, vous avez un super menu dans votre frigo.

**T**

Tiens les yeux banquise semblaient un tout petit peu satisfaits.

Il haussa les épaules.

**T**

\- Hn. Et le bar est rempli, aussi.

\- Vos potes vont kiffer.

**T**

Et l'air semi aimable repartit aussi sec.

**T**

\- Ce serait mieux s'ils pouvaient en profiter.

\- Ben ils vont arriver non ? Vous vouliez qu'ils soient déjà là ? Il est quoi, 18h30 ? Vous organisez une boum, c'est ça ?

**T**

La grenouille se mit à réciter

**T**

\- "Grève". "Quai bondé bouh" . "Plus d'avion". "Pas là avant la semaine prochaine, tu nous en veux pas ?" Et la semaine prochaine je suis en déplacement. On a donc annulé.

**T**

Mais comment dans son plan infaillible pour se faire assassiner, Duo n'avait-il pas simplement pensé à la grève ?

Mais euh... quelle grève ?

Réflexe de proche banlieusard, tout ce qui dépassait Paris ne le concernait pas.

**T**

\- ... Ben c'est con. C'est pour ça que vous faîtes la gueule ?

\- ... Mes potes ont pris le temps de m'envoyer un cadeau au lieu d'annuler. Du coup je me retrouve seul avec trop de courses pour fêter un truc dont je me fous royalement.

\- Ils n'ont pas pensé...

\- Justement. Je sais que ce n'est pas de leur faute, "je ne suis pas plus con que j'en ai l'air" comme dirait l'autre.

\- "Hn", comme dirait un autre.

\- ...

**T**

Une ébauche de sourire dans les yeux, cette fois.

Avec un tel regard on tenait l'arme ultime pour faire cesser la fonte des glaces.

Duo leva les yeux au plafond.

**T**

\- Plaignez-vous que vos potes vous aiment tellement qu'ils en grillent leurs deux neurones. On règle le trop de course avec un doggy-bag.

\- Chez moi ? Le principe de transporter la bouffe de ma table à mon frigo ?

**T**

Duo eut la décence de rosir.

**T**

\- ... Oui bon vous m'avez compris. Vous me ferez un doggy-bag avant de partir et vous proposerez les inentamés aux Sans-Abris. Et je dis bien proposer, qu'ils ne se sentent pas comme vos poubelles de luxe.

\- Hn.

**T**

La ride du lion du début se détendit imperceptiblement.

La banquise se réchauffait un peu plus.

C'était un "hn" neutre +.

Positif, donc.

**T**

\- Merci, je suis toujours pas plus con que j'en ai l'air. Mais il fait faim !

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

**T**

La grenouille n'était vraisemblablement pas un psychopathe.

Duo était juste mal tombé.

Les choses allaient se rééquilibrer doucement.

**T**

\- Commencez par sortir les chaussons au fromage, les accras, les blinis et les muffins au reblochon. Et le foie gras ! Et sortez les chips, le pain et la cochonnaille du placard !

**T**

Quand la grenouille finit de s'exécuter, elle s'aperçut que son frigidaire avait fait un sacré régime.

**T**

\- En fait on va tout sortir.

\- Non, ce serait gâcher. Pour les desserts on verra après. Mais le gros gâteau peut se conserver assez longtemps quand même... vous soufflerez peut-être vos bougies avec vos potes.

\- Mon gâteau va plutôt mourir en mon absence.

\- Votre famille...

\- Ne vit pas en France. Je les soufflerai avec vous, du coup.

**T**

Duo décida d'ignorer l'impact de cette toute petite phrase dite sur un ton badin.

Il se passait un truc.

**T**

\- On va pas les souffler trop tard alors, j'ai de la route. D'ailleurs, dites voir ce que propose Mr NiBar.

\- Qui ?

\- Le MiniBar. Mr. NiBar. Faut boire rapidement que j'ai le temps d'évacuer.

**T**

Duo ouvrit le petit four à micro ondes et tendit la main, indiquant à la grenouille de passer les plats.

Elle commença par lui donner chaussons et accras. Quand Duo ferma le four, la grenouille posa les mains sur ses hanches pour le décaler, effleurant sa natte, peut-être par mégarde.

Il haussa un sourcil.

Et la grenouille haussa les épaules.

**T**

\- Je sais me servir du four. Il faut une programmation spéciale.

\- Me dire de me pousser un peu... ?

\- ... était trop long.

\- Prenez le temps. Vraiment.

**T**

_Ou je vous casse le bras..._

La grenouille se dirigea vers le bar, sortit champagne frappé dans son seau, vrai coupes, bières... et devant tant de bonne volonté, Duo repris, comme si de rien n'était

**T**

\- Bon, faudra un peu de musique aussi. Un anniv sans musique c'est un sandwich sans pain. Z'écoutez quoi ?

\- L'orage a anesthésié la chaîne hi-fi et la télé. Et le salon d'ailleurs. Plus de lumière.

\- Vous n'avez pas de son sur votre smartphone ? Moi j'ai plus de batterie.

\- Et votre chargeur est...

\- Dans mon utilitaire ? Et votre smartphone ?

**T**

La grenouille sortit son téléphone de sa poche de jean, le déverrouilla et appuyer sur la lecture aléatoire.

Puis.

**T**

"All alone... All alone... All alone... All alone"

**T**

\- Euh c'est quoi ce truc ? On dirait Super Mario en dépression.

\- C'est Gorillaz. "All alone".

\- Ils ont fait plus festif, non ? Next ?

**T**

Dont acte.

Puis.

**T**

"Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely I have nobody for my own. I am so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely Wish I had someone to call on the phone. Now I'm a soldier, a lonely soldier..."

**T**

\- ... Mais c'est quoi cette playlist de dépressif ?

\- C'est Bobby Vinton.

\- Je m'en tape. Donnez-moi ça, vous le faîtes exprès.

**T**

La grenouille haussa les épaules et tendit le smartphone.

Duo la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, arracha rageusement l'appareil et appuya.

**T**

"I got the summertime, summertime sadness... got the summertime, summertime sadness"

**T**

...

...

...

Lana del Rey.

Game over.

Duo tendit le téléphone à son propriétaire sans un regard.

**T**

\- ... Sinon ils fonctionnent comment vos fours, histoire que vous fassiez pas tout ?

\- Quoi vous n'aimez pas la musique ?

\- On va éviter le suicide pour votre anniv' ce serait sympa. On va faire la conversation, ça mettra de l'ambiance.

\- ... Hn.

\- Heero, mettez-y du vôtre.

\- "Heero", Hn ?

**T**

Duo haussa un sourcil très haut et décocha un sourire plein de dents.

**T**

\- Vous préférez Somitt, Mr Frog ?

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi je préfère Duo. Presque Enchanté.

**T**

Ce sens de la conversation.

C'était pas gagné...

**T**

**T**

**Tzusuku !**

* * *

Dernière Partie : Frog me, Baby !

B peluch' et merci et happy birthday to me !

Petite Mithy Warrior *I'm back au moins un tit peu !*


	2. Frog Me Baby

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, OS**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Si vous êtes à la deuxième partie c'est que vous avez lu la première :D sinon faut la lire ^^  
**

**Micis ! à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Déjà répondu !  
**

**Bon, ça fait un peu plus d'un mois :D mais au moins vous avez la fin !  
**

**Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année : et pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Naughty N : ben croisons les doigts, la dernière update a 5 mois, croisons fort.**

**Énormes bisous pour cet OS à : ****Naughty Luce,** Antocyane, Dame Lysa et ma petite Ensorceleuse.

Les excellentes recettes citées ont été trouvées sur w-w-w . mamina . fr (sans tirets et sans espaces)

** N'hésitez pas à envoyer un petit mot aux auteurs que vous préférez pour les soutenir et les motiver ! Sinon, à ce rythme, nous aurons tous de très jolis souvenirs à défaut de nouvelles histoires.**

**Avertissement : Duo et Heero boivent de l'alcool mais ne prennent en aucun cas le volant. Il y a trop d'accident en ce moment, ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres malheureusement. Donc dans cette fic ils font mumuse et s'ils sont un peu bourrés ils cuvent sur place sans conduire.**

**Avertissement bis : j'ai fini de corriger à 2h du matin et ça va se voir dans le délire de la fic XD courage !**

**Avertissement ter : humour des années 80, références nazes assumées :D**

* * *

**Hello, Mr Frog**

**T**

**Vous en étiez là**

**T**

_\- ... Sinon ils fonctionnent comment vos fours, histoire que vous fassiez pas tout ?_

_\- Quoi vous n'aimez pas la musique ?_

_\- On va éviter le suicide pour votre anniv' ce serait sympa. On va faire la conversation, ça mettra de l'ambiance._

_\- ... Hn._

_\- Heero, mettez-y du vôtre._

_\- "Heero", Hn ?_

_**T**_

_Duo haussa un sourcil très haut et décocha un sourire plein de dents._

_**T**_

_\- Vous préférez Somitt, Mr Frog ?_

_\- Et vous ?_

_\- Moi je préfère Duo. Presque Enchanté._

_**T**_

_Ce sens de la conversation._

_C'était pas gagné..._

* * *

**2/2 Frog Me Baby  
**

**T**

**Paris, samedi 15 novembre 2014, 19h00**

**T**

Heero allait enclencher le four quand Duo le stoppa.

**T **

\- Et vous avez une cloche pour recouvrir vos plats ou vous avez peur de la salir dans votre trip no vaisselle ?

\- ...

\- Ce serait mieux d'en mettre une, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.

**T **

Heero se dirigea vers la desserte et pris bon gré, mal gré, la cloche en question.

**T **

\- Hai. Mais vous ne rentrez pas dans le four.

\- Par contre vous, oui, en vous pliant un peu.

**T **

Grand sourire de Duo.

Heero le rejoignit en 3 enjambées.

Et plongea ses bleu orage dans le permanganate.

**T **

\- Hai, faites-vous plaisir. Faites-_moi_ plaisir.

**T **

La voix était à la fois douce et chargée d'électricité.

**T**

Viens-y, qu'elle disait, quand c'était lui qui venait à Duo.

L'injonction sous-entendue était aussi paradoxale que son auteur.

Duo leva un sourcil bien haut.

Il n'avait jamais craint les foudres de qui que ce soit.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de la foudre. Sauf pour titine. Et pour sa pomme, sinon il serait parti.

Il haussa les épaules, un rictus taquin creusant sa fossette gauche.

**T **

\- Faites comme chez vous. Et faites pas cette tête, Heero, ça me ferait vous dire que la seule cloche de la pièce, c'est vous.

**T **

Avant de se décaler quelque peu, que le maître de maison puisse ouvrir le four et glisser la cloche sans l'assommer. Maître qui l'avait cloué du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Avant qu'il ne le sente juste derrière lui, collant du lourd contre son dos.

C'est vrai qu'elle sentait bon cette petite grenouille.

**T **

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Ben je rajouterais bien quelques chaussons à la fourme à ce qui est dans le four, mais vous êtes devant, Mr Frog.

\- Et me demander...

**T **

Il s'interrompit.

Piégé.

**T **

\- Demander... quoi ? Quelqu'un a dit : "ça va plus vite" quand on touche. Zen...

\- ... Vous auriez aussi bien pu me donner les chaussons.

\- Un à un ? Vous ne pouvez pas tenir la cloche et la bouffe en même temps, Heero.

**T **

Heero ouvrit le four, souleva la cloche et se décala légèrement sur sa droite que le livreur glisse les chaussons de son plateau de bois.

C'était tendu. Si Duo ne faisait pas gaffe, ça frotterait contre le verre et ça laisserait des miettes graisseuses.

**T **

\- Mais si, mais si.

**T **

La grenouille passa le bras autour du livreur,

cala la main sur sa taille.

Tapota son ventre, enfin, sa veste de smoking...

**T **

\- Là je tiens la cloche et le plat.

**T **

Il ne sursauterait pas les mains pleines, bordel, la tête si près du four.

Mais la grenouille tactile ne perdrait rien pour attendre.

**T **

\- Je ne suis pas comestible.

**T **

La main gauche de Duo serra le plateau à y laisser son empreinte.

La droite frottait volontairement les chaussons contre le rebord de la cloche.

MasterChef appellerait sûrement le résultat une "chapelure feuilletée" ou "revisitée"

En ménage on appelait ça une MERDE ABSOLUE à nettoyer.

**T **

\- Hai. Vous êtes donc, la cloche de la pièce.

**T **

Le dernier chausson frotté et enfourné, le livreur posa sa main à présent libre et graisseuse autour du poignet clandestin.

Cherchant la peau nue sous le pull, là où la grenouille n'avait pu avoir que l'étoffe d'une veste de smoking.

Duo lui décocha une œillade meurtrière.

**T **

\- Aïe. Vous êtes en sursis.

**T **

La grenouille esquissa un sourire narquois, posa la cloche puis referma le four qui reprit son programme.

Sans lâcher le livreur.

Même pas mal.

Duo serra très fort.

Le sourire de Heero s'étira.

**T **

\- Pas de moi, pas de repas.

\- Pas faux.

\- Hai, hai.

**T **

Ayant retrouvé plus de mobilité, Duo dégagea l'intrus sans plus de cérémonie.

Et puis ça commençait à faire lourd ce plateau, il alla le reposer à sa place.

Il en profita pour enlever sa veste et la suspendre au portemanteau de l'entrée. Ça éviterait les odeurs et lui permettait de sortir du périmètre batracien.

Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Avec son total look noir de cambrioleur en charentaise, Heero lui donnait chaud dans cette cuisine.

Son col roulé cachemire devait le liquéfier avec le four qui tournait...

ou pas. S'il ne portait rien en-dessous.

Plus léger qu'il ne le pensait, sûrement.

**T **

\- Oignons, oignons.

**T **

Prise au dépourvu, la grenouille lâcha un rire bref.

**T **

\- Hai.

\- ...

**T**

Aïe à toutes les sauces...

Duo détestait vraiment les tics de langages incompréhensibles.

De retour en cuisine, il alla récupérer une carafe d'eau filtrée sur le comptoir et était sur le point de la ramener à sa place quand un bip retentit.

Et le four s'ouvrit automatiquement en son et lumière.

**T**

\- Ma parole c'est pas un four que vous avez, c'est une discothèque futuriste. On peut faire un concert de Daft Punk dedans...

**T**

Une grenouille blasée récupéra le contenu et le disposa sur la table.

Puis elle fit volteface.

**T **

\- En fait on va vous nourrir, vous direz moins de conneries.

**T **

Heero attrapa un chausson sur le plateau et fourra l'extrémité sans cérémonie entre les lèvres d'un Duo qui arracha la moitié viennoiserie en un coup de mâchoire.

L'hôte regarda sa main, puis son invité comme s'il avait mis ses doigts devant un piranha.

**T **

\- Hmm... c'est... petit ! On va même me donner à boire aussi, histoire de désinfecter mon corps.

\- ?

\- Je sais pas où vous mettez les mains, moi, donc dans le doute, je bois !

\- Un désinfectant s'applique où l'on est infecté. Je ne vous ai pas pénétré que je sache.

\- Ce que bibine fera à l'intérieur se verra à l'extérieur comme dit la pub !

\- ...

\- Non mais vous me voyez gaspiller de la joie de vivre sur mon corps, sérieux ? Là y a que votre bêtise qui me pénètre. Aïe mes oreilles ! Je me sens violé.

**T **

Duo secoua la tête, dépité.

Peut-être parce que la grenouille avait mangé l'autre moitié.

Grenouille qui était repartie vers le frigidaire.

**T **

\- Vous avez raison, il faut commencer par la bouche. Et... je ne sais pas où vous avez mis votre corps, je vais faire pareil. Il va nous falloir au moins un verre avant d'être sociables.

\- Ben sans musique c'était un peu prévu quoi, on a un peu rien à se dire, c'est logique. Mais avec Modération !

**T**

Ils étaient mal partis et là ils étaient mal barrés.

Partis de rien pour arriver nulle part.*

**T **

\- C'est la première phrase censée que je vous entends prononcer.

**T**

Il avait pensé tout haut ?

Mah..

**T**

\- Right back at ya.

**T **

La grenouille en charentaises revint avec un gros bloc de foie gras et un pot de confiture de figues. On faisait comme on pouvait pour garder la tête froide.

Il irait souvent dans le tombeau de Camu.

Il ne sortirait pas le plateau à fromage, il s'agissait d'écouler au maximum la fournée anniversaire qui se conservait pas.

Heero étant le maître de maison, c'est donc naturellement qu'il présida le dîner, posant les dernières victuailles face à lui.

L'invité s'installa prestement à sa gauche et la grenouille bondit.

Duo haussa les épaules en grimaçant.

**T **

\- Non mais sérieux, vous pensiez pas que j'allais me mettre à l'autre bout ? Vous avez investi dans une catapulte pour me passer les plats ?

**T **

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

**T **

\- Vous êtes venu trop vite.

\- Pas depuis mes... 14 ans, non.

**T **

Duo leva la main pour décoincer sa tresse.

A vouloir arriver trop vite il n'avait pas fait attention.

Ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

**T **

\- Menteur.

\- Grave.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Quoi encore ? C'est le cactus qui trouve le dard piquant ?

**T **

Son invité était en train se tortiller sur son siège, lever une fesse...

... pour sortir un gros élastique noir de sa poche de pantalon.

**T **

\- Je suis pas un cactus, Mr Frog.

\- Ben à première vue c'est piquant et quand on touche ça pique.

\- Donc, pas touche.

**T **

Le livreur posa une main derrière sa nuque.

**T **

\- Aouch, ma natte est trop serrée pour me faire un bun.

**T **

L'invité malgré lui racla son siège, faisant grimacer son hôte,

détressa ses cheveux, secoua la tête et, paupières closes, massa du bout des doigts la base de son crâne pour se détendre.

Mr Frog écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux.

**T **

\- Hmm...

\- Un cactus.

\- Quoi, vous avez pas plus laid en stock ?

**T **

Puis il releva sa chevelure pour se faire un bun improbable mais plus confortable qu'une épaisse liane dans le dos.

Sous le regard hautement sceptique de la grenouille.

**T **

\- Vala, je suis prêt à attaquer... quoi ?

\- Hn.

\- Je sais, c'est moche. Mais on s'en fout, non ? La star c'est vous ! D'ailleurs bière ou champ ?

\- Champagne. C'est la fête. Wouhou.

**T **

Le livreur haussa les épaules en un "et merde" mental. Il aurait préféré la bière mais c'était pas son anniv.

Autant il pouvait boire des litres de bières moyennes, autant fallait que le champ' soit excellent sinon il avait l'impression de boire du liquide vaisselle.

Dépité il sortit le millésime 1985 de son seau à glace, sifflant intérieurement - Heero avait triché et vu qu'il était bien placé pour connaître sa date de naissance, le cru 1984 devait être dégueulasse.

Duo le déboucha d'une main experte et servit.

Ils prirent leur vrai coupe à moitié remplies sans se regarder et sans trinquer avant de goûter... d'une traite.

Oula. Celui-là fallait _vraiment_ le savourer.

Ils se regardèrent cette fois et sur un hochement de tête enthousiaste, décidèrent de "goûter" à nouveau, Duo les resservant généreusement.

Ils arriveraient à se parler sans musique pour meubler.

Tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

\- Il passe tout seul, hein ?

\- Hn. Et à part casse-burnes ingrat, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

**T **

Duo faillit recracher sa gorgée quand l'autre était passé au solide, faisant un sort à son muffin au fromage.

C'était pas comme si la grenouille ne lui avait pas demandé si sa journée était terminée avant de l'inviter.

**T **

\- On va lancer un #sénile.

\- On va plutôt lancer un #vraijob.

\- Vrai job ?

\- Disons que des livreurs en smoking ça fait un peu escort. Ou stripteaseur.

**T **

Le maître de maison avait tendance à être sans filtre, comme lui.

Duo secoua la tête et, délaissant les muffins, engloutit cette cinq fagotins de magret légèrement parfumés au foie gras.

Hmm... une tuerie mais c'était des amuse-gueules, ces trucs.

Avant de lui lancer un regard outré.

Quoi ? Quitte à se faire dégommer, autant avoir le ventre plein, non ? Fallait des forces pour frapper !

Il en profita pour repérer et ramener à lui un vrai bloc de foie gras qui avait l'air ma foi très sympathique et mettre de côté quelques chaussons. Passer aux choses sérieuses.

**T **

\- Vous connaissez "Plus belle, la vitre ?"

\- Non.

\- C'est la série où je vous défenestre. *chante* "On est vraiment rien sans ailes, on ramasse ses dents"

**T **

Il avait failli rire.

Et Duo continuait à manger ses chaussons.

**T **

\- Hmph. J'ai dit "un peu escort".

\- "Un peu" pute, quoi, tranquillement entre deux muffins et trois chaussons fourrés. Vous prendrez bien une petite pipe avec votre magret ?

\- Je ne fume pas.

**T **

Oh, Mr Frog n'aimait pas les pipes.

Et, les mecs, malgré la main sur la hanche.

Il le touchait que pour le faire suer.

Il ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là, n'empruntait pas ce tunnel.

N'était pas boulanger.

C'était rassurant quand même. Ni serial killer ni pervers narcissique sexuel.

... On se refaisait pas !

**T **

\- ... Ça fume clairement à l'intérieur, là. Vous aimez vivre dangereusement, c'est pas possible.

\- Hai.

\- Ça va pas de sortir des trucs comme ça à un inconnu ?

**T **

La grenouille haussa les épaules.

**T **

\- Quitte à en faire entrer chez soi, surtout s'il grogne, autant l'insulter ? Zen, ce n'était qu'une question, pour faire connaissance.

**T **

Il était complètement barré en fait.

Pas psychopathe. Mais barré, c'était sûr.

Fallait sacrément l'être et c'était plutôt une bonne surprise.

Duo regarda sa montre et écarquilla les yeux.

**T **

\- 21h00 ? Merde faut vraiment qu'il arrête de flotter, là, je vais être en retard.

\- Hn ?

\- Je dois accompagner Mamie Bridge Intégral à sa soirée String. Pff sans déconner.

\- Je me pose des questions donc j'en pose. Ça fait la conversation.

\- C'est pas une conversation, c'est un cauchemar. Vous êtes un cauchemar social.

**T **

La grenouille le regardait comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait, celle-là.

Il but une gorgée de champagne.

**T **

\- Hn. Réveillez-vous, vous faites des livraisons en smoking à une heure tardive. Ça interpelle.

\- C'est votre connerie qui m'interpelle mais avec un peu de chance il arrêtera de pleuvoir comme ça je partirais plus vite et j'arriverais à temps au Big Booty Club pour mon strip intégral. Z'attendiez à quoi, sérieux ?

\- C'est vraiment la première fois que vous l'entendez ?

**T **

Objectivement on demandait assez souvent à Duo si c'était lui le cadeau...

Mais on lui avait jamais ouvertement dit "escort !"

Duo préféra botter en touche avec un chausson.

Il aurait bien pris un muffin mais maintenant ils étaient un peu loin.

**T **

\- Ah ouais c'est tout moi ça, j'ai une tête à ce qu'on me raconte des conneries et vous le faîtes très bien. Vous croyez vraiment que quand j'arrive on me dit "dis-moi coco, je dois emballer le cadeau ou déballer le paquet ?"

**T**

Les yeux bleu orage clignaient très forts.

**T**

\- ...

\- Je livre et je me casse, Mr Frog. Vu que c'est le costard qui intrigue, je vais vous apprendre 2-3 trucs sur ce qu'il y a dessous, ça va être vite réglé.

\- ...

\- Lesson One : striptease seulement pour mon chat. Lesson 2 : j'ai les moyens de la lever par envie contrairement à certains.

\- C'est sûr, ça ?

**T **

Le livreur plissa les paupières, léchant le petit bout de reblochon qui s'était égaré à la commissure de ses lèvres.

**T **

\- Ah parce qu'en plus, je suis trop moche pour coucher ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu...

**T **

Mais la grenouille démarrait au quart de tour alors que Duo le toisait.

Ils se faisaient mutuellement marcher.

**T **

\- Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Non, non, expliquez-vous, oula, showtime ! Doucement, je m'installe

\- Vous...

**T **

Duo leva la main, l'air mutin, finit son chausson et se servit un gobelet d'eau.

Il en profita pour attraper la confiture de figue.

**T **

\- Par contre ça manque de popcorn, tiens. Si vous réussissez à sortir de ce bourbier avec une explication qui tient la route, je vous appelle Magic Frogman.

\- Vous en connaissez beaucoup des livreurs en smoking ?

\- J'en connais au moins un qui est trop moche pour coucher.

\- ...

**T **

La grenouille montrait des signes d'exaspération en même temps qu'un étirement de fossettes.

Les portes les plus coincées s'entrouvraient péniblement.

En grimaçant peut-être. Mais elles s'entrouvraient.

**T **

\- "Une prestation haut de gamme pour une clientèle haut de gamme", tel est le credo de D-Mail in Black".

\- ...

**T **

Il se serait mis la main sur le cœur s'il n'avait pas léché ses doigts.

Délicieuse confiture de figues.

Et son hôte qui le fixait alors qu'il poursuivait.

**T **

\- Les Gentlemen Livreurs livrent quoiqu'il arrive, moyennant finance. La présentation est soignée, à la hauteur des exigences de notre clientèle. L'expéditeur a du mal évaluer votre haut de gammitude sinon vous ne seriez pas étonné.

\- Pourquoi serais-je étonné qu'une livraison à domicile s'effectue à domicile ?

**T **

Connard.

Note pour plus tard : adapter son argumentaire à ce quartier, ils étaient un brin moins cons qu'ils n'en avaient l'air.

**T **

\- Ça remonte à quand la fois où vous avez reçu un colis ?

\- *sourire narquois*

\- Imbécile. A part aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis toujours livré. Systématiquement.

\- Sans détour par un entrepôt ou autre ?

\- Non.

\- Vous donnez des pourliches monstrueux ?

\- Non.

\- Alors dans ce cas j'ai un sérieux concurrent dans le quartier.

**T **

Duo se retenait de demander le tarif mais c'était trop aléatoire, ça dépendait où il commandait.

Et puis il se tirerait une balle dans le pied.

Autant se faire une tartine de foie gras, c'était super bon pour la frustration.

Heero mordit avec appétit dans un muffin fondant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis.

**T **

\- Je vais être honnête. J'ai longtemps été systématiquement livré chez la concierge "en mon absence". Jusqu'à ce que je surprenne le livreur en flagrant délit d'absence fictive.

\- Ah ?

\- En train de remplir un papier me disant que je n'étais pas là... sauf que nos regards se sont croisés et on s'est compris. Depuis je suis livré systématiquement et avec le sourire.

\- Elle est mignonne ?

**T **

La grenouille haussa un sourcil, la main sur le muffin au fromage que Duo avait repéré.

C'était le dernier.

Il n'en avait eu qu'un, les autres, il les avait touchés des yeux.

**T **

\- Tout de suite.

\- Non, demain matin. *lève les yeux au ciel*. Non mais on va pas se mentir, les livreurs gèrent un planning de malade comme ils veulent ou peuvent. Elle ne s'est pas acheté une conscience professionnelle. Par contre vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil et ça c'est plausible. Alors ?

\- ... Superbe. Blonde aux yeux bleus, un sourire...

\- Ouais elle a des dents et c'est super. Et il ne se passe rien parce que...

**T **

Oui Duo était frustré. Mais parce que Heero avait ses super dents dans le dernier muffin.

Transposition malheureuse.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

Duo se crut le besoin de reformuler.

**T **

\- Alors ? Pourquoi il se passe rien ?

**T **

La grenouille avait littéralement exterminé les muffins et pulvérisé le reste fagotins de magret. A présent elle cherchait du regard le foie gras qui avait clairement migré du côté du livreur.

Il ne perdait pas le nord, lui : même un mandrill n'arriverait pas à l'attraper.

**T **

\- Pas mon style.

\- Elle se tape 29 étages pour tomber sur vous, elle vous kiffe et il se passe rien ?

\- Hn.

\- Aux temps pour moi, vous lui avez pas juste tapé dans l'œil, vous lui avez _aussi_ tapé dans le fondement. Et elle doit pas des masses apprécier.

\- Et pourtant elle revient.

\- Elle est comme Jésus, elle baisse pas les bras !* Je suis largué.

\- Hn ?

**T **

Duo coupa une large tranche de foie gras, cherchant le pain qui était à côté de lui...

à quel moment il avait changé de place ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sourire en coin d'une grenouille avant de tomber sur un regard bleu à la Clint Eastwood.

Un index égrainant les secondes sur une croûte croustillante

Un autre allant et venant sur une rondeur délicieusement plastifiée.

Un harmonica imaginaire puis...

D'un même geste ils placèrent leur otage respectif en territoire accessible.

**T **

\- Vous êtes un mec. Elle est "superbe" et "pas votre style" ? C'est quoi, un alien ?

**T **

La grenouille faillit s'en étrangler.

Duo tapota son dos et en profita pour lui resservir un peu de champagne pour faire passer le morceau.

**T **

\- C'est la seule qui livre à mon domicile à part vous maintenant. Mais vous êtes un accident.

\- ... C'est clairement un accident pour _vous_, Heero, mais c'est _ma_ boîte qui assure, ok ? Ça fait 5 ans qu'on développe notre projet, on fait notre trou et on n'a pas fini de creuser. D-M-I-B fonctionne avec des pros qui sont *aussi* bosseurs et qui n'utilisent ni leur tétons, ni leur bites comme GPS.

\- ...

**T**

Duo posa la bouteille et reprit, pince-sans-rire.

**T**

\- Le boss montre l'exemple. Debout depuis 4h00 du mat, j'habite à "loin là-bas ça fait de la route". C'est pas mon trajet mais je fais mon job. Normal. L'_accident_ c'est celle qui fait son boulot selon ses boobs. Pas les autres. Et je me fous que vous l'ayez peut-être pas dit comme ça. Moi je vous le dis comme ça.

**T**

Il s'était quand même pris un "et merde en arrivant"

Ça, c'était fait.

Heero prit la bouteille et servit son invité et...

**T**

\- ... Merci.

\- Ben non, c'est moi !

\- Non. Merci.

\- Non merci ?

**T**

Duo fronça les sourcils.

Heero accentua sa ride du lion.

**T**

\- MERCI.

\- Ha ! Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- ... Pour la livraison ?

\- ... Sérieux ? HALLELUJAH HALLELUJAH ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour la livraison.

**T**

Rictus de Mr Frog.

Ah, il voulait jouer au con ?

Pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

Duo se pinça l'arrête du nez et répondit.

**T**

\- Ça fait oula 3 heures que vous êtes livré, c'est vrai in vine veritas, l'alcool soigne la cataracte ! Sans déconner.

\- ... Et vous avez une cataracte auditive, c'est pas mieux.

**T**

Mr Frog admettait à demi mots qu'il n'avait pas été très cool avec lui alors qu'il ne faisait que son travail.

Duo détestait jouer à google translate avec les gens...

Mais bon, c'était son anniversaire. Il avait plus ou moins admis sa connerie.

Duo ferait un effort.

Un peu.

C'est sûr qu'un regard banquise c'était pas bankable niveau sympathie.

Mais bon, s'il pouvait se faire une nouvelle clientèle...

**T**

\- Mais bon, je vais pouvoir être un peu plus sympa et, dans ma grande mansuétude, temporairement oublier que vous m'avez traité de pute.

**T **

Cette esquisse de moue, cette mine renfrognée...

Mais c'est qu'il allait bouder ?

Duo n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer môme.

**T **

\- ... J'ai dit un peu escort.

\- Un peu imbécile, c'est un connard haut de gamme ? Dans ce cas on est d'accord..

\- Hai, hai. Désolé.

**T **

Duo but une gorgée de champagne, le regard plongé dans celui de son hôte.

La grenouille et lui avaient lustré le plateau : pas une miette.

**T **

\- Et puis si j'étais escort, Mr Frog, je serais pas seulement haut de gamme mais so out of your league. Totalement hors de portée.

\- Hn. J'ai une _bonne_ antenne relais à disposition. Seulement, faut que le réseau mérite développement.

**T **

Duo manqua de s'étrangler.

Heero se leva pour lancer la suite, plateau vide à la main.

Et pour calmer une furieuse quinte de toux qui ressemblait à un début de fou rire.

Une odeur de tomate, de fromage, de crème de roquette et d'une pâte chaude délicatement iodée vint chatouiller les narines du livreur.

Jusque là la soirée avait été surprenante et il se marrait bien.

Il en était à 2 coupes et demie et pour un homme de sa corpulence, c'était le moment de stopper parce que l'orage ne durerait pas éternellement.

Et même s'il durait, à un moment ça allait être moins tendu.

Il profiterait d'une accalmie pour rentrer.

N'empêche c'était dommage, y avait un bar génial et il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas en profiter et comme y aurait pas de prochaine fois...

Doggybag !

**T **

\- Z'avez quoi comme dessert, déjà ?

\- Pressé de partir au Big Booty Club danser pour votre chat ?

**T **

Duo éclata de rire.

**T **

\- Franchement non, c'est cool. Par contre faut prévoir la suite et si ça met 1000 ans à décongeler ben vous soufflerez clairement vos bougies tout seul. Fiesta vs La Route, la route a gagné.

\- Il n'est que 22h00. Vous avez quelques heures pour évacuer l'alcool et prendre la route. Et puis la rouetourne peut tourner*.

**T **

Duo essaya de ne pas rire.

Heero était chez lui, mais il allait sortir.

**T **

\- DEHORS.

\- Non, il pleut des harpons. Sinon la plupart des desserts se mangent frais et sont au réfrigérateur, prêts à être consommés.

\- Le framboisier - Dacquoise machin pour souffler vos bougies aussi ?

\- Hn.

\- Ok, on commencera par celui-là alors et si j'ai le temps j'en goûterais d'autres avec vous - y a pas un gâteau chocolat café et un tiramisu ?

\- Hn.

\- Hmm... Ça va être dur de partir... m'enfin, pour les intouchés, doggybag pour les sans-abri, on avait dit.

\- Si ça leur convient.

* * *

Heero revint s'asseoir avec la nouvelle fournée et une bouteille de champagne supplémentaire qu'il plaça dans le seau.

Acras de crevette - dommage qu'il y en ait pas à la morue, blinis crémeux et seconde fournée de muffin au reblochon faisaient un coucou sympathique à son estomac.

Duo attrapa 5 muffins discrètement : il ne se ferait pas enfler 2 fois.

La grenouille partagea le reste de la première bouteille et Duo fronça les sourcils, les yeux sur le plateau.

**T **

\- Plus de chaussons ?

**T **

Heero leva les yeux au plafond.

**T **

\- Vous avez tout mangé.

\- Parts de radins.

\- Goinfre.

\- Héhé. C'est comme ça que vous traitez vos invités, vous ?

**T **

Heero lui décocha un sourire carnassier.

**T **

\- Hn. Je les nourris, oui.

**T **

Et il lui enfourna un acra dans la bouche sans cérémonie.

T

Hmm... c'était super bon et...

...

...

Duo eut très, très soif.

Et...

**T **

\- Vous voulez me saoulez ou quoi ? Bordel qu'il fait chaud !

**T **

La grenouille haussa les sourcils.

**T **

\- C'est juste vous qui ne supportez pas le piment des acras. Vous avez paniqué, vous vous êtes trompé de verre.

\- Mais n'importe quoi !

**T **

Il était juste tombé sur une mine.

C'était pas un acra pimenté, c'était un beignet de piment.

Super bon mais wow, fallait savoir.

**T **

\- Vous avez bu les deux-tiers de votre coupe.

\- C'est ce que je fais depuis le début ! Et vous aussi. Votre champagne est traître.

\- Je sais mais les deux-tiers sont descendus en une gorgée au lieu de deux.

**T **

Duo cligna des paupières une fois.

Deux fois.

**T **

\- ... Vous êtes un maniaque !

\- Vous niez ?

\- J'ai aucun problème avec le piment. Donnez-m'en un et je vous le croque. J'adore ça. J'ai juste super chaud.

**T **

\- Dans ce cas...

\- Parce que vous en avez ?

**T **

Duo pensa très fort : moi et ma grande gueule...

Heero se leva pour aller vérifier s'il lui restait des piments dans son frigo.

Duo saisit l'occasion pour profiter des bienfaits de la star wars zone et se rafraîchir un peu.

Il avait trop chaud.

Et le maître de maison...

Le maître de maison qui était au départ un serial killer...

Le maître de maison sexy bobo snobinard pète-sec qui faisait sa bonne action du jour...

Le maître de maison sexy, quand il ne lui faisait pas bénéficier de son humeur de supo sacrifié, se révélait bien plus complexe que prévu.

Duo se remit encore un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il allait devoir se rappeler que ce mec était un client.

Lorsqu'il revint à sa place, la grenouille l'attendait avec un piment retenue par la queue.

Heero le présenta alors à ses lèvres et Duo le goba entièrement, sans le lâcher du regard.

S'il voulait jouer à ça...

**T **

\- Ça manque de chocolat noir.

**T **

Bordel ça chauffait !

Vraiment.

Duo dénoua son nœud papillon noir et laissa reposer les pans sur ses clavicules.

Déboutonna son col.

Rejeta la tête en arrière.

Ri aux larmes.

**T **

\- Oh merde, j'ai pas assez mangé. Y a de la cochonnaille en fait ? Je la vois pas ?

**T **

La grenouille lui tendit des tranches soigneusement emballées.

Lorsque Duo les déballa il réagit comme une Américaine devant une demande en mariage.

Ou comme Gollum avec son précieux, au choix.

Il y avait bien un Oh My God qui se lisait dans son regard.

Il se coupa quelques tranches de pain frais et fondit.

Son gémissement de plaisir était presque obscène.

**T **

\- Hmm...

\- Mais où vous mettez tout ça ?

**T **

Il aura pas fondu longtemps.

**T **

\- Votre cul ça doit être La Samaritaine à ce rythme. On trouve tout.

\- ?

\- Avec toutes les questions un peu connes que vous posez, "dans ton cul", on doit vous le dire souvent, non ?

\- Vous êtes bourré. Vous allez devoir rester plus longtemps.

\- Non mais vous voulez que je vous cite ? "Ce sont vos cheveux ?" "Où vous mettez tout ça?" "elle est superbe mais je la baise pas" ? Elle est pas digne de votre antenne relais, c'est ça ?

**T **

Mr Frog répondit, dépité, boulotant ses blinis.

**T **

\- Elle vide son parfum à l'ylang-ylang sur tous mes plis. Je capte à fond un réseau saturé de bêtise.

\- Sérieux ?

**T **

Duo essaya de ne pas se moquer mais c'était dur.

Il but une gorgée d'eau.

**T **

\- Hn. J'ai ouvert la porte par surprise et elle en a fait tomber son vaporisateur sur mon paillasson.

\- Ah merde, grillée ! Alors ?

\- ... "C'était un accident ! Mais c'est teeeellement surréaliste que vous ne m'oublierez jamais. Au fait je m'appelle Réléna. Voilà votre colis !"

\- Elle a une voix de serial killer Réléna.

\- Elle a mis plus d'enthousiasme. Et me faire Fébrèze... voilà. Mais elle fait son job.

**T **

La grenouille coupa quelques tranches de pain et en donna plusieurs à son invité qui était prêt à lécher l'emballage de la dite cochonnaille.

Duo le remercia en lui remettant plusieurs tartines garnies de la fabuleuse coppa qu'il séquestrait depuis un petit moment, empêchant le propriétaire de goûter à cette merveille.

Ils trinquèrent avec leur pain.

**T **

\- Bon et à part Connard Professionnel, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

\- ... Archéologue.

**T **

Ok, là Duo allait tomber en amour, comme disent les Canadiens.

**T **

\- Oh ! Comme Indiana Jones !

\- Comme Indre et Loire, plutôt, j'y vais la semaine prochaine pour le boulot.

**T **

Aux temps pour lui, il était juste tombé en Afghanistan.

**T **

\- ?

\- Je suis ichtyologiste.

**T **

Duo détacha un autre bouton de sa chemise.

**T **

\- Faire chier c'est un métier ?

\- Mangez au lieu de dire des conneries. Quoique retirez votre chemise, vous allez la tâcher à ce rythme.

\- Donnez-moi une serviette pour adultes, plutôt.

\- Il vous faut quoi, un carré Hermès pour votre pantalon de smoking ?

**T **

Duo lui lança un regard outré.

**T **

\- Non mais l'essuie-tout est plus grand que votre serviette en papier pour souris. C'est idéal pour Ratatouille mais le "no vaisselle" a ses limites, déjà que je cochonnaille mon pain avec un couteau pour bébé. Le traiteur n'avait pas inclus le nécessaire, sérieux ?

\- Trop chiants à prendre. No vaisselle.

\- Je sais. Mais les serviettes ?

\- En tissus.

\- ...

**T **

Mais la grenouille s'était levée... et elle avait un corps de malade... - assis on était à bonne hauteur pour regarder le dos - pour donner l'essuie-tout, quand il pouvait seulement tendre le bras.

Ou plutôt, arracher une rangée de 6 feuilles et insérer l'extrémité dans le col V formé par sa chemise déboutonnée jusqu'entre les pectoraux, la protection finissant...

sur ses cuisses.

Les doigts de la grenouille avaient effleuré la peau nue.

Il le touchait encore. A peine. Encore.

Duo se sentait bouillant. Il en était presque à sa 3ème... ou 4ème ? coupe.

C'était déjà une de trop quand on voulait partir vite.

Mais en restant une partie de la nuit il allait pouvoir évacuer.

**T **

\- Le bavoir de Monsieur est installé.

\- Hmph. Chiantologue.

\- Ich Ty o Logiste.

\- Wow comment postillonner en allemand en une leçon.

\- ...

\- Ça vous apprendra à ramener votre science.

**T **

La grenouille releva le menton.

**T **

\- J'étudie les poissons du point de vue phylogénétique, morphologique, anatomique, physiologique, écologique, éthologique et systématique.

\- Super, j'm'en fous et surtout j'ai rien compris après "poisson". Sinon c'est bien ?

\- Oui, même si je n'ai pas de fouet et que mon métier a l'air chiant.

**T **

Heero avait visiblement envie de rester sur la coppa et comme elle était toujours annexée, il fit un signe de tête significatif.

Duo préféra lui préparer des tartines que de mettre la coppa en zone libre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la reverrait sûrement pas.

Ils trinquèrent à nouveau avec les tranches, la grenouille décochant un regard pervers.

**T **

\- Quand on me demande ce que je fais dans la vie je dis archéologue rien que pour avoir le plaisir sadique d'observer la décomposition des gens à mesure qu'ils comprennent à peu près que je suis à Indiana Jones ce qu'est une jante Mercedes à un Frisbee : rien à voir même si la forme est sensiblement la même.

\- Y a pas d'archéologie chez les chiantos ?

\- Pas d'_Indiana Jones_.

\- Hmph. De toute façon vous arrivez pas à la cheville d'Harrison Ford.

\- Mes ex disent la même chose quand je les largue.

**T **

...

...

...

Duo eut un rire de gorge..

**T **

\- Celle-la elle est bonne. Je valide.

**T **

Duo avança cette fois sa coupe presque vide.

Heero avança la sienne, sourit.

**T **

\- Hn.

\- Sérieusement, à ce rythme je vais devoir rester tard chez vous vu que je prends le volant.

\- Je suis un couche-tard.

**T **

Ils trinquèrent de verre à verre.

Pour la première fois.

De bon cœur.

Une gorgée les yeux dans les yeux, cette fois, tradition oblige.

C'est bleu tout ça.

**T **

\- A vous !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est vous le vieux du jour, pas moi !

**T **

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil.

La grenouille secoua la tête.

**T **

\- Vous tolérez plus ou moins mon humeur...

\- ... de merde on peut le dire. Non mais ça va, y a plus chiant.

\- On vous dit "merci" et le cauchemar social est oublié.

\- Si vous étiez vraiment une ordure, non. Z'êtes pas méchant, 'z'êtes juste radin.

\- ?

**T **

Heero avait les yeux braqués sur lèvres de Duo resserrées façon cigare autour d'une tranche de coppa qui n'avait strictement rien de radine.

Et le livreur ne se laissa pas démonter.

**T **

\- Au lieu d'aller sur acheteunpote .fr vous invitez un livreur sous la flotte. Vous prenez même pas la peine de sélectionner vos amis d'un soir. "Suffit qu'ils sonnent chez vous et qu'ils pleuvent. C'est pas de la gentillesse, c'est du pragmatisme. Vous avez quoi dans vos poches, Mr Frog ? Un boa constrictor ?

\- Hn, on l'appelle comme ça de temps en temps.

\- Pas cette poche-là. Et puis elle serait pas Marseillaise, notre petite Grenouille ?

**T **

La grenouille ne prenait plus la peine de cacher ses vrai sourires.

**T **

\- Hai.

**T **

Duo fronça les sourcils en avalant sa bouchée.

_Notre_. Aie...

Quoi Aie ? Il n'allait pas s'y mettre non plus !

Penser Acra.

La crevette c'est bien mais la morue, c'était bon, ça devrait pas être une insulte.

Hmm "hey morue" ça devrait vraiment vouloir dire "t'es bonne"

Enfin, "t'es charmante".

Oula.

**T **

\- Non mais quelle chochotte.

\- ?

\- Vous dites souvent aïe.

\- ... C'est du Japonais... Ça veut dire oui.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme si c'était ma langue maternelle ?

\- Tout le monde sait ce que Hai veut dire.

\- Oui : ça fait mal.

**T **

La grenouille haussa un sourcil bien haut.

**T **

\- Vous avez vécu chez les Amish ou quoi ?

\- Non ! Juste en Corse.

\- Ils n'ont pas la télé en Corse ?

\- Non, en fait ils lisent l'avenir dans le brocciu et prennent 2 figatellis en guise d'antenne pour leur transistor.

\- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Avec les anime, les mangas...

\- Non mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- ...

**T **

Heero se pencha pour prendre la dernière tranche de coppa.

Son invité le regarda comme s'il avait tué Mufasa de ses propres mains.

**T **

\- Moi, le peu de dessins animés japonais que je regarde c'est en V.F, ça me saoule de lire les sous-titres. Je connais 4 mots utiles en Japonais : Asahi, Sushi, Saké et Yakitori. A.S.S.Y. Du coup, quand je débarque au Jap de mon quartier je leur chante Asiiii(m) bonananga ! Et ils comprennent tout de suite !

**T **

La grenouille faillit faire une fausse route.

Le livreur tapota le dos. Encore.

La main de Duo avait glissé sur l'épaule de Heero quand il s'était redressé.

**T **

\- Hey, j'ai 4 mots utiles et je suis désolé, "Haï" ne m'est d'aucune utilité en France.

**T **

Heero le regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Et Duo se méprit.

**T **

\- ...

\- Pardon de pas être fasciné par la Japan Expo.

\- Je me disais aussi que l'hommage aux samouraïs était un peu raté.

\- ?

**T **

La grenouille tendit la patte pour tapoter brièvement le bun.

Les doigts de Duo quittèrent l'épaule... dans le mouvement ?

Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu...

**T **

\- Par contre c'est un bel hommage aux champignons : c'est Hiroshima sur votre tête.

\- Dites, Kermitt ? Vous l'avez acheté où l'oursin greffé sur votre tête ? Parce que Sonic il a clairement un frère !

\- ...

\- Non mais la greffe a bien pris, hein !

**T **

Sur une impulsion, Duo glissa les doigts dans les cheveux.

Ils étaient très doux.

Un peu fous mais doux.

Beaucoup moins rigides qu'ils n'en avaient l'air.

Comme leur propriétaire.

**T **

\- Hn.

**T **

Duo ôta sa main et se recula, il devait boire plus d'eau, beaucoup plus.

Avoir les idées plus claires.

Il se resservit dans la foulée et la grenouille endit son gobelet.

**T **

\- Perdez pas la main.

**T **

Apparemment, lui aussi avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires.

**T **

\- Sinon vos parents sont à l'étranger, c'est ça ?

\- Hn.

\- Y a quand même un avantage à leur absence : en général quand on vit loin on donne des jolis cadeaux.

**T **

Heero secoua la tête.

**T **

\- Déjà ils y pensent. Et question cadeaux, ils se contentent d'une carte postale haïku que je comprendrais intégralement vu que j'ai un peu bu et de skaïpe plus tard, en attendant leur venue pour les fêtes.

\- Ah, la radinerie familiale...

\- ?

**T **

Duo haussa les épaules.

**T **

\- Bah je sais pas ce que c'est qu'un aïe-couilles...

\- Haïku.

\- Haïkuna-matata à vous aussi. Je visualise pas ce que c'est, par contre je vois clairement la carte postale et à moins qu'elle soit en platine ben vous vous êtes fait mettre.

\- Dans ce cas je me fais mettre à répétition depuis la fac.

**T **

La grenouille ri encore, plissant son regard un rien bridé.

Il était magnifique ce bleu sombre lumineux.

Ce bleu vortex.

Et toute l'eau du monde ne saurait la rendre laide à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

Et ça, c'était un vrai problème.

Mais ça passerait, le célibat et les slash movies transformaient les grognons en serial killer.

Le célibat slashait les bombes, aussi, presque systématiquement...

Argh !

Vite, se recentrer.

Suivre la conversation. Ne pas suivre les lèvres.

**T **

\- Au Japon, carrément ? Tranquille !

\- Normal.

\- Quoi ? Z'êtes Japonais ?

\- Je m'appelle Heero Yuy.

**T **

Duo souffla ouvertement.

**T **

\- Et c'est censé me parler ? Je suis nul en origines, je le sais et le revendique? Je suis pas à une bizarrerie près.

\- Je fête un anniversaire dont je me contrefous avec un inconnu.

\- ... Vous avez gagné. J'ai les cheveux très longs et je suis pas une fille.

\- On est bien d'accord.

\- Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et Maxwell est mon nom, je viens d'où, d'après vous ?

\- Hn. Dites-moi quelque chose dans la langue de vos origines.

\- Felice Anniversariu.

\- ... A hablas Roumain ?

\- Arrêtez le champagne ! C'est du Corse, dummy !

\- Je ne parle pas Corse, baka.

**T **

La grenouille tape derrière sa tête.

Duo, surpris, éclata d'un rire chaleureux.

**T **

\- C'est de bonne guerre. Japonais ?

\- Par mon père, Parisien par ma mère.

\- Hmm ce caractère du continent... tellement aimable.

\- Dans ce cas on est frères oni-chan.

**T **

Duo fronça les sourcils.

Il regarda à gauche, à droite.

Rien à se mettre dans le gosier à part des miettes, de l'alcool et de l'eau.

**T **

\- Ça se mange un oni-chan ? En fait je connais 5 mots !

\- Hmm... Non, ce qui se mange c'est un onigiri.

\- Alors je m'en fous.

\- Hn. Vous êtes pas banal.

\- Look who's tal...king.

**T **

Non.

Non. Tu flirtes

Consciemment c'est pas pareil.

Consciemment, c'est de l'inconscience.

Ressaisis-toi, bordel, c'est un client !

On résistait comme on pouvait.

Il allait dormir un petit moment avant de repartir.

Et merde.

Merde.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir.

Raison pour laquelle il devait se bouger.

**T **

\- Par contre il est minuit moins le quart et je sais pas pour vous mais le gâteau m'appelle.

\- De toute façon vous avez dévasté tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

\- Vous ?

\- Je suis le vieux du jour, j'ai le droit d'être de mauvaise foi aujourd'hui.

**T **

Duo se leva, Mr Frog voulu faire de même mais il fut stoppé.

**T**

\- Restez assis, qu'on retrouve un peu de normalité, c'est votre moment.

\- Vous êtes l'invité.

\- Et vous, le birthday boy.

**T**

Le dit birthday boy leva les mains en signe de reddition tandis que l'invité faisait un peu plus de place sur la table.

Il évacua les miettes à l'arrache avec quelques morceaux d'essuie-tout, les jeta en même temps que les emballages vides.

Se dirigeant vers le tombeau de Camu il en profita pour jeter un œil à la fenêtre.

**T **

\- Bordel il pleut encore...

**T**

Il pleuvait encore plus fort.

Temps de merde.

Garder la tête froide.

Garder la tête froide.

Ouvrir le frigo.

Voilààà.

La grenouille n'en avait peut-être pas conscience mais elle chauffait Duo.

Grave.

Déjà ce sourire... qu'il lui avait décoché quand il lui avait mis l'acra dans la bouche !

Mais c'était du sadisme.

Et puis cette histoire de bavoir... et ses doigts sur son torse... mais c'était pour le charrier.

Et puis le fait qu'il ait remarqué ses yeux en arrivant mais c'était normal ils étaient bizarres.

Et puis la main sur sa natte mais non elle comptait pas, c'était de la curiosité.

Et puis la main sur sa hanche mais c'était pour le vanner.

Et puis cette histoire d'antenne relais...

Oui mais non, il avait été curieux, aussi, et 'ro n'avait fait qu'y répondre.

Il avait posé la question sans arrière-pensée et 'ro aurait carrément pu interpréter cette question arrière-pensées incluses.

"'ro", hein ?

**T**

\- Vous voulez un coup de main ?

\- Non non, ça ira.

**T**

Objectivement canon, objectivement un client. Objectivement un problème.

Quand on trouvait quelqu'un hot, on en venait à additionner des boules avec des triangles.

...

Euh.. on surinterprétait tout. Voilà.

Bien sûr que Duo est tenté mais il va pas se mettre à dos une clientèle riche pour des suppositions.

Et même si : il voyait d'ici le retour client : "très satisfait du service" suivi du nombre d'étoile mis pour la prestation...

Il s'esclaffa.

**T **

\- Sûr ?

\- C'est des gâteaux, c'est pas des bombes. J'y connais pas grand-chose au Japon mais les kamikazes c'est chez vous !

**T**

Heero secoua la tête.

**T **

\- C'est vrai que vous venez de Corse, ça explique le kidnapping de la Coppa.

\- Perdu ! Sans ma titine je viens directement du RER D et y a pas de RER D en Corse. Je suis Corse, je viens du 77.

\- Vous jouez sur les mots, du coup.

\- Moi c'est pas "du coup", c'est Duo".

\- Hn. Du _bas_ aussi ?

\- Juste Duo. Mamma s'est tellement mangé de "Dû aux ci", "Dû aux ça", basta tes conneries pendant ta grossesse' qu'elle l'a pris pour une révélation. Vendetta !

**T**

Mais il l'avait dit avec le sourire.

**T **

\- Hn. Elle aurait plus vous appeler Basta.

\- Middle name?

\- ...

**T**

Où était passé le mec chiant comme la pluie avec ses musiques suicidaires ?

On avait tendance à oublier que la pluie ne pouvait pas uniquement se définir de par sa nuysance.

Duo fit un clin d'oeil avant de placer la Dacquoise devant le birthday boy, l'autre gâteau reposant un plus loin sur la table.

**T**

\- Nan je blague. Je l'entends tellement souvent... Ça aurait pu, franchement je kifferais ! Mais ça ressemble trop à Bastard. Et Duo Bastard Maxwell, ça passerait pas avec U miu babbuciu. Mon petit papa de 2 mètres. Le côté Maxwell.

**T**

Il sentait des lasers bleus fixés sur sa nuque alors qu'il ouvrait la boîte et sortait les bougies empaquetées, déchirant délicatement l'emballage plastique avec ses dents.

Du coup les lasers bleus se fixèrent sur sa bouche.

**T**

\- Maxwell c'est plutôt Écossais, non ?

\- _'Se_. _Si_. Mais cette branche de la famille est établie en Corse depuis 4 générations.

\- Et vous parlez Écossais ?

\- My Gaelic sucks. Mais je porte bien le kilt!

**T **

Le bleu orage devint noir.

**T **

\- Vous prononcez les mots anglais à l'Américaine.

**T **

Duo lui décocha un sourire victorieux, le regard pétillant.

**T **

\- Ma mère est Texane.

**T **

Yuy cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois.

**T **

\- ... Je vais peut-être reprendre du champagne.

\- Mah, c'est simple, non ? Je suis Corse de mère Américaine et de père Corse d'origine écossaise, sur le continent pour le biz. On en reparle du nom de famille qui dit tout ?

-...

**T **

Duo inspira et souffla, de son plus bel accent Texan de maman.

**T **

\- ... Heero Yuy, right? Vous qui êtes brun aux yeux bleus et donc Japonais ?

\- Vous aimez avoir raison.

\- Seulement quand j'ai raison.

\- Alors vous aimez avoir le dernier mot.

**T **

Et Duo de répondre avec les yeux, plantant un 3 et un 0 de cire, sortant un briquet de sa poche : "c'est vous qui l'avez".

D'allumer la mèche et finir d'un sourire qui disait : "t'inquiète, je ne tomberais pas dans le piège"

Ou plutôt si.

Il avait _pensé_ "t'inquiète"

Le moment où il lui _dit_ "tu", c'est fini.

Alors il se tait et se rassied.

Heero sortit alors la bouteille de champagne de son seau et en servit 2 nouvelles coupes.

Duo déclina poliment.

**T **

\- Nan, si je bois plus, je devrais rentrer demain matin et ce serait pas cool.

\- Vous travaillez le dimanche ?

\- Quand j'ai des plis de prévu, ouais. Là j'en ai pas.

\- Un rendez-vous ?

\- Je dois nourrir mon chat.

**T **

Un énorme coup de tonnerre et le peu de lumière restante vacilla mais tint.

**T **

\- C'est parti pour durer. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre la route, là.

**T **

Ce qui était chiant pour Duo, avec les mecs top après coup, c'était le double effet kiss cool.

Se tromper dès le départ amplifiait tout

C'était pas avec ce qu'il avait bu qu'il était bourré, même s'il ne pouvait et ne devait en aucun cas conduire maintenant.

**T **

\- Faudra au moins que je déplace titine tout à l'heure.

\- Américano-Écossais de Corse... et de Marseille aussi ? Ce n'est pas le magicien d'OZ, Dorothy, votre utilitaire ne va pas s'envoler.

\- ...

\- Restez dormir ici en attendant que l'orage se calme.

**T **

Ce n'était pas un "vous pouvez"

C'était un "restez"

Dit comme ça, il n'allait clairement pas se calmer.

**T **

\- Vous proposez le gîte et le couvert à un inconnu.

\- On n'est plus vraiment étrangers avec toutes les conneries que vous avez dites.

\- Parole de Chiantologue ?

\- Duo.

**T **

Cette voix grave, amusée, intense... qui l'appelait pour la première fois.

Son prénom dans sa bouche... ce n'en était plus un, non.

C'était une incantation.

Duo, sois raisonnable. Reste.

Rien n'était blanc ou noir, ce qui était parfaitement logique logistique s'avérait une folie professionnelle et personnelle.

A la base c'est pas le client qui doit rentrer dans la "to do list".

La grenouille ferait rentrer son prédateur dans son étang.

Il y avait du "tu" dans ce "Duo".

Le moment où Duo lui répondait "tu", aussi, c'était fini.

Alors il le tait.

Puis.

**T **

\- Allez, vite avant que ça fonde. Joyeux Roumiversaire, Mr Frog. C'est le moment de faire un vœu.

**T **

Alors Heero concentré ses laser bleus sur son interlocuteur.

Avant de fermer les yeux...

et souffler.

**T **

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

* * *

Puis rouvrir les yeux en sursaut.

**T**

\- C'est une blague.

\- Non, non, on sonne.

**T**

La grenouille bondit de son siège, manquant de renverser le gâteau, alluma la lumière de l'entrée et s'approcha de la porte.

Le birthday boy regarda par le judas et écarquilla les yeux.

Un chapeau pointu rouge.

Un chapeau pointu vert.

Un chapeau pointu bleu.

Heero ouvrit la porte.

**T**

\- ...

**T**

Melchior, Balthazar et Gaspard.

Sous le chapeau rouge, une tête brune, des yeux noirs, un pardessus gris fermé sur un col blanc, des maracas à chaque main, un attaché-case entre son pantalon et ses Weston noirs.

Une mine renfrognée.

Sous le chapeau bleu, une tête blonde, des yeux turquoise, un imperméable sable ouvert sur une chemise azur et un costume gris et des richelieus taupe, un sac de voyage griffé à ses pieds.

Une mine survoltée.

Sous le chapeau vert, une tête auburn, un regard émeraude, un manteau de laine noir ouvert sur une chemise immaculée et un jean brut recouvrant des derby en daim marron.

... et dans sa bouche, une langue de belle-mère qu'il actionna avec un brin trop de zèle.

3 parapluies noirs au sol.

Ils étaient trempés.

**T**

\- *pouuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin*

\- *maracas*

\- *confettis* SURPRISE ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEERO ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'on aurait laissé une grève nous empêcher de venir ?

**T**

Heero avala des confettis et finirait sourd à 30 ans.

**T**

\- ...

-*maracas*

\- *confettis* Trowa, ça a marché ! Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! Wu, tu me dois un café.

\- Yuy n'a pas l'air open.

\- *pouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiin* Heero a horreur des surprises.

\- Mais il aime les charades et les énigmes ! Et il en avait une dans son paquet. Et je sais qu'il l'a reçu puisqu'on a un accusé électronique !

**T**

Heero regarda le blond survolté comme s'il était échappé de l'asile.

Un œil incroyablement vert l'observait d'un air espiègle.

**T**

\- *pouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin*

\- Arrête avec ça, Barton, tu vas nous l'énerver. J'ai moi-même arrêté les maracas.

\- Je le réveille plutôt. Il est en état de choc. *pou-*

**T**

Heero arracha le serpentin au rouquin.

Rouquin qui haussa les épaules et sortit une sarbacane rouge de sa poche intérieure.

Le sourire du blond se figea.

**T**

\- Attends, t'as pas ouvert ton colis ? Y avait une boîte de chocolat avec un post-it : "ton vrai cadeau arrive bientôt" ! Et nous voilà ! Le fait qu'on vienne pas... c'était une blague, hein ?

\- Quat'... il est pas au courant *fouuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

\- Winner... Me dis pas qu'on s'est donné tout ce mal pour rien ?

\- HAHAHAHAHA ! *fouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*

\- Trowa !

_\- Bon ben... je vais y aller du coup !_

**T**

Le roux fronça le sourcil, s'arrêtant de jouer.

** T**

\- Y a quelqu'un avec toi, Heero ?

**T **

Heero referma la porte sur eux sans cérémonie.

**T **

\- Heero ! Heero ! Ouvre-nous !

**T **

Duo était presque à l'entrée, suçotant son index.

La lumière artificielle sur son champignon châtain, sa chemise blanche entrouverte et sur la peau qu'elle laissait entrevoir en faisait une apparition _drôlement_ sexy.

**T **

\- Vos amis sont arrivés.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre. Ils sont pas là, j'ai une livraison pour le prouver. Ils ont qu'à être pas là jusqu'au bout. Ils ont décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui c'est pas possible.

_\- Techniquement on est demain..._

_\- Wu Fei !_

\- C'est pas gentil ça, Mr Frog.

\- Et puis ils sont moches.

**T **

Un rire étouffé à travers la porte ainsi que des frappes frénétiques de poings et de maracas.

**T **

_\- Arrête de rire, Trowa. Wu, calme-toi, on va régler ça rapidement. On n'a pas fait tout ce trajet pour rester dehors. _

_\- Il en est capable... il a un caractère de merde quand il s'y met. *fouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin*_

_\- Trowa, arrête avec ton pipeau et... ne m'embrasse pas ça m'énerve ! Et arrête de rire ! Heero sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser plantés là ?_

\- Sisi je peux. Y a une autre bombe en smoking qui doit me livrer ? Je la fais entrer direct.

_\- Si si il peut. De ce que j'en ai vu c'est un champignon géant mais je veux bien le fumer._

_\- Trowa !_

_\- Winner, tu ne l'as pas vu._

**T **

Duo se frappa la front de la paume de la main.

**T **

\- ... Vous me charriez pas en fait. Vous m'avez vraiment pris pour un stripteaseur.

\- Jusqu'à la "danse du mâle". Un stripteaseur qui a envie de pisser ça casse le mythe.

\- Ah oui, quand même.

**T **

Un moment fallait se lancer.

Du coup, le maître de maison s'élance.

C'était lui qui avait le moins à perdre après tout.

**T **

\- Vous êtes gay.

**T**

Très bonne manière de se lancer dans la piscine... en poussant l'autre du plongeoir.

Normal.

Et si la porte était molestée, ils ne l'entendaient plus.

**T**

\- Je suis d'un naturel joyeux, ouais !

\- Oui et vous êtes gay.

\- Mais non, je n'ai pas assez bu pour ça.

\- Non mais...

**T **

Duo se rapprocha soudainement, le regard espiègle, la rapidité d'action libérant sa tignasse.

La crinière châtaine vint fouetter l'arrière de son pantalon.

Il se trouva à quelques centimètres de la bouche d'une grenouille qui le regardait comme s'il était une pizza 4 fromages.

Bon, c'était l'un des plats préférés de Duo, on adaptait les comparaisons comme on le pouvait quand on ne connaissait pas suffisamment quelqu'un.

Pas encore.

**T **

\- Les batraciens sont des thermomètres vivants, non ? Que _te_ dit ma peau, petite grenouille ?

**T **

Le livreur se retrouva plaqué contre la porte.

La bouche de la petite grenouille frôlait sa nuque, le respirait.

Dehors on frappait frénétiquement.

**T **

\- Que tu as chaud. Que tu _es_ chaud.

\- Es-tu gay, Heero ?

**T **

Les grenouilles aux yeux bleus avaient les doigts calleux et agiles : elles savaient extraire rapidement les pans d'une chemise d'un pantalon pour frôler des reins nus.

**T **

\- Très heureux de l'être.

\- Heureux, heureux c'est vite dit.

**T **

Heero mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, imperturbable.

**T **

\- Hn ?

**T **

\- On va changer ta playlist de dépressif...

\- On va augmenter ta tolérance au japonais.

**T **

Là, la grenouille s'interrompit pour reculer légèrement et plonger dans le regard pétillant.

Un haussement de sourcil.

Un autre.

**T **

\- C'est pas gagné.

\- C'est pas gagné !

**T **

Avant d'éclater de rire.

**T **

\- J'ai déjà gagné... on dirait qu'on n'a pas du tout les mêmes goûts musicaux mais y a bien une chanson gaie que tu dois à peu près tolérer.

**T **

Et au creux de l'oreille, fredonné, la langue effleurant le lobe...

**T **

\- Happy birthday to you, latha breith sona dhut...

\- Arigato. Et j'ajoute 4 mots de plus à ton vocable japonais.

\- "Hn ?"

**T**

Duo continuait à délivrer des caresses, cette fois le long de la gorge.

Professionnel jusqu'au bout des lèvres.

Les doigts se faufilèrent sous le pull léger, sur la chaire lisse, légèrement humide.

**T**

\- Non, ce n'est pas un mot.

\- Aïe ?

\- 1.

**T**

Une main de Heero s'égara au creux des reins, se faufila sous le pantalon.

A peine.

L'autre remonta lentement le dos, s'égarant dans les cheveux, massant lentement l'arrière du crâne.

Et Duo mordit une épaule.

**T**

\- Alli...gator ?

\- 2.

\- Mais j'en mange p...

\- Wakata.

**T **

Heero attrapa sa bouche comme on attrapait le désir : avec passion, gourmandise.

Duo caressa sa langue comme on attisait le feu.

Il avait le pétillant du champagne, une pointe de sucre vanillé, de crème légère et de... framboise ?

**T**

\- T'as mangé du gâteau alors que j'ai même pas eu le temps de goûter ?

\- Ben des fois que la fête se termine... j'ai juste mis un doigt dedans pour voir.

\- Et je rêve où il y a un tout petit goût de café ?

**T**

Des joues rougies par les activités, si si, et un sourire d'enfant contre un autre, dépité.

**T**

\- ... Guilty?

\- Baaka !

\- Pas PACA. Corsica. Je vais t'apprendre la géographie, moi.

\- Et je vais t'apprendre ma langue...

**T **

Heero décolla Duo de la porte et l'embrassa goulûment et mordilla sa lèvre, le faisant onduler contre lui, sensuellement.

Le faisant gémir sourdement.

Cette petite grenouille faisait quoi dans son labo pour avoir autant de force ?

Les fouilles devaient être musclées...

Lorsque il daigna enfin lâcher sa bouche, Duo traça du bout de la langue les lèvres de Heero et dit, le regard trouble.

**T **

\- Tu... es un excellent professeur.

\- Arigato.

\- Alligator... Aïe... Et... c'est quoi les 2 autres mots que tu voulais ajouter ?

**T**

Il lui décocha un sourire carnassier.

**T**

\- Heero Yuy.

\- Aïe. Mi piacé... Frog me, baby.

**T **

Finalement Heero allait passer un bien joyeux anniversaire...

Heero fit finalement entrer ses amis une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard - mais uniquement parce que c'était grâce à eux qu'il avait rencontré son livreur.

Soi-disant. :D

Et lorsque Réléna vit Duo pour la première fois, elle aspergea "par inadvertance" sa besace...

**T**

**T**

**OWARI !**

* * *

Vala c'est fini et posté avant le nouvel an *lève le poing*

B peluch' et merci !

Petite Mithy Warrior *I'm mini back, profite d'une insomnie et d'un peu de vacances !

PS : Duo cosmopolite XD mais c'est pas le seul dans son cas.

Parti de rien pour arriver nulle part : poupée barbès, les nuls  
Je suis comme jésus, je baisse pas les bras : celle-là, j'ai entendu Lorànt Deutsch la faire et ça m'a fait beaucoup rire : j'en sors de pas mal mais celle-là c'est pas moi : je m'incline humblement !  
La rouetourne : Ribéry !

Corse et Gaélique écossais : wikipédia :D donc s'il y a des erreurs, pardon pardon !

Sources : planete .gaia .free .fr /animal/poissons/ichtyologie .html


End file.
